A Father's Love
by Sajna18
Summary: Sequel to a Father's Wrath; Legolas is returning home from his journey with the fellowship. Here he will have to face the father whom he left behind. Appearances will also be made by the four hobbits, Gimli, Mithrandir, and the one and only Estel.
1. Aragon's Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters though I wish I had the brilliance to come up with them! All rights belong to genius J.R.R Token! **

**(Estel/ Aragon's POV):**

I watched in amusement as my dear friend ran swiftly ahead of the rest of the company jumping up through the trees and taking the time to speak with each one that crossed his path.

The light shining in through the branches reflected off of his fine golden hair making him look like somewhat like an angel.

In the many summers that I have come to know my dear friend Legolas I am always amazed time and time again at his connection with the trees.

I have known many elves in my time on middle earth and I have never met one quite like Legolas.

One can just feel the trees happiness throughout the air when he is around.

The trees love the elves, especially wood elves, and especially Legolas.

"Blasted elf" Gimli muttered behind me on my horse "conversing with trees leaving us behind in these blasted woods"!

His words, though not meant to be, were spoken with affection and I knew that just like everyone else who has had the pleasure to meet Legolas, the wood elf had won over his heart.

The closer we traveled to Legolas's homeland of Mirkwood I watched the golden prince's excitement grow while my own nerves threated to consume me.

More than once I seriously considered finding some plausible excuse that would convince the company to head anywhere else really.

But every time I gathered up the courage, the happiness and joy on my friends face shut me down in a heartbeat.

Oh just get a grip I told myself, you too are a king now, you have seen many battles, fought many enemies, and was a member of the fellowship of the ring, you can handle Thranduil.

For Thranduil was whom I was so terrified of.

I can recall many times in which I have meet the king of Mirkwood.

I also, can recall many times in which Legolas and I have returned injured and on deaths doorstep. This would more often times than not lead to seeing the king's overprotective father nature which I must say is even worse than ada's!

Whatever, will the king think, me, letting his son travel on one of the most dangerous quests in the history of middle earth! The elf that can find danger and harm on a simple walk in the woods off facing armies of orcs, wargs, and even Sauron himself!

Yeah, I cannot see that conversation going over to well.

I looked over to see that the four hobbit were staring around them in awe of the Mirkwood realm from atop there ponies oblivious to my discomfort and trepidation.

Gimli however, was not so easily fooled.

"Whatever has gotten you so worried"? "I have never seen you like this not even when faced with an entire orc army armed with nothing but your sword"!

"Trust me my dear friend at this moment I would face five orc armies with pleasure if it meant that I do not have to travel on".

I could feel that Gimli was beyond confused

"I am not one to converse with elves myself but surely Legolas's kin are not that terrible! I mean yes they did put my father in there dungeons for some time, but surely they would not do that to the heroes of middle earth and friends to Legolas"!

"My dear Gimli, you have yet to meet Legolas's dear father, King Thranduil, and when you do you had better hope and pray to the Valar that he does not find you a threat to his son, or you will be wishing that you too are facing an army of orcs".

"The king for lack of a better word is very…..protective especially since his wife was killed many centuries ago. He loves his son with all of his heart and soul and I do not envy anyone who has ever caused harm to Legolas and had the horrifying experience on facing his father".

I spoke these words with dead seriousness and I could feel Gimli shifting around behind me as though he too was contemplating running for his life.

"I would not bother dear friend, for we are very close to the palace now and Thranduil surely has received word of our arrival. I expect that we shall meet up with a patrol any time now."

Sure enough after a few moments the unmistakable sound of hoof beats sounded in the distance.

"Brace yourself Gimli, for we are about to face something more terrifying then orcs, more dangerous than wargs, we are about to see; a father's wrath".

**A/N: Thank-you all for reading! Please if you have a moment type a little review into the space below! It means so much for me to hear your critique so that I may improve my writing in the future! Thank-you!**


	2. Legolas's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any of the characters associated with it. **

**Chapter 2**

**(Thranduil's POV)**

Something was going to happen today, something good; I could feel it in my very bones. Even the trees sang with happiness.

My thoughts were confirmed when Daeron walked in through the doors, a wide grin stretching across his face.

"My lord, we just received news for the outer patrols that a group of the strangest sort is approaching the palace. It seems to consist of a man, a dwarf, four hobbits, and one very excited fair elf".

The shock in which I felt was indescribable!

Could it be, could it truly be that my Greenleaf was home!

Daeron as though sensing my thoughts added "said elf was also seen carrying a pair of twin ivory blades, much like the ones you bestowed upon him on his begetting day"!

I let a huge grin grace my face and hugged Daeron to my chest in my excitement not caring how very unkingly I must have looked at that moment.

"Send word Daeron the prince of Mirkwood is coming home"!

Watching him leave another thought appeared in my mind.

A man traveling with him aye, that can only be my son's dear friend Estel.

I simply cannot wait to have a word with him regarding my son's latest adventure, along with Legolas for that matter.

I love my son with all of my being. Ever since his mother passed he is all that I hold dear to my heart.

However, it would seem that Valar gifted me with one of the most troublesome, accident, and danger prone elf to ever walk middle earth!

I can count the number of times on one hand that my elfling has gone out on a patrol or trip and has returned unscathed.

We are most definitely going to need to have a discussion about his self-preservation instincts very soon!

But for now I must go prepare to see my son, and place some health fear into that dwarf companion of his! Oh how much fun this will be!

**(Legolas POV)**

Waltzing through the woods I felt unbelievable joy to be so close to the place I call home!

The wind, the trees, everything was just how I remembered, yet there was a certain darkness and sadness lurking in the shadows that told me that my homeland did not escape the horrors of Sauron.

To late did I realize I had made the mistake of becoming too comfortable in my surrounding, I had let my guard down and could no long see my friends.

I paid for my lack of caution seconds later when I saw a brief flash of hair and moments later I was on my back staring up at the trees from the ground with my good friend, Beleguron, standing over me.

"Well, well, well Legolas, however, did you manage to stay alive out there with such terrible reflexes"!

Laughing I replied back "Well at least they are better than yours! I seem to remember a certain time when you fell face first into a pile of horse manure after tripping over the flat ground"!

His face turned beat red as snickers were heard throughout the woods from the other elves

"One time, it happened one time"!

"Ah it is good to see you my friend"!

Just then I felt a presence behind me and turned to see my childhood friend, Arveldir leaning casually against a tall tree.

"So it would seem as though are fine prince has decided to return to his realm. About time, if he had waited any longer I fear that the paperwork he needs to file will have reached the ceiling"!

Groaning I pulled myself off the forest floor, "Really it is that bad"?

"Worse! Good to have you home _mellon_"

With that he came over and gave me a bone crushing hug.

Stepping back his eyes swept up and down my body clearly looking for any concealed bandages or injures.

"I am truly fine my friend nothing but a few scratches".

From the disbelieving looks everyone was throwing me it was clear that my statement was not believed in the slightest.

"Let us not forget that the last time you had a "scratch" It turned out to be a 3 inch long laceration that nearly proved fatal and I was responsible to tell the king after you passed out and nearly died from blood loss why it was not treated or taken care of earlier! Let me tell you that is not an experience I would like to go through ever again"!

I was released from my friend's checking as the rest of the fellowship arrived with Estel in the lead.

"Peace Arveldir as impossible as it may seem Legolas really is only bearing a few mere scratches.

Do you really think that I would dare accompanying him to his father's realm without assurances that he was not severely hurt in any way, shape, or form"?

Rolling my eyes at their antics I sighed "Honestly you two are unbelievable, you would think that my father was Sauron himself"!

"My dear friend, where your safety is concerned he is much much worse".

"That's the truth", Beleguron piped "Everyone is anxiously waiting to see how your return plays out! The last that I heard the villages have all but shut down! Faervel has even canceled all afternoon training sessions so that he can to see this first hand! Come then let us not keep your people waiting"!

With that Arveldir and Beleguron each took one of my arms and proceeded to lead me to the palace like a delinquent elfling.

I was vaguely aware of the fact that the rest of the fellowship seemed to have fallen back quite a bit and were not longer right behind us. I however, was starting to really feel the nerves of seeing my father once more and gave it no thought.

Before long the large impressive gates of Mirkwood came into view. I was surprised to see them swing out and open before we even reached them; it was obvious that we were being expected.

Turning round a corner of the palace grounds I was met with the sight of a large elven gathering.

At the front and center was none other than _ada_.

The look of his face would have sent me running if not my friend's strong grips around my arms.

"Oh no you don't, it is time that you faced your father for your actions, we all have had to live with him while you were gone and let me tell you it was not the best time in our lives".

All too soon we reached _ada_. Releasing my arms my two friends slunk back into the crowd, leaving me alone and at the mercy of my father's wrath.

Falling to my knees I bent my head down low in a bow.

"My king".

"Stand, no son of mine shall kneel before me".

Rising slowly, I lifted my eyes to meet my father's.

Blue eyes met grey and I was taken aback by the turmoil I saw there.

"WHAT EVER WERE YOU THINKING? RUNNNIG OFF TO JOIN THIS FELLOWSHIP! I SENT YOU TO TALK TO THE COUNSIL ABOUT THAT INSUFFERABLE CREATURE GOLLUM NOT GO AND JOIN SOME SUICIDE MISSION TO THE DEEPTHS OF MORODOR!

"Please _ada_ it was not as bad as you imagine it to be! We made it through the mines of Moria and into Lorien with little casualties where even Lady Galadriel gave us her blessing"!

"I am sorry for I must have heard you wrong for it sounded like you just said that to reach Lorien your company traveled through the MINES OF MORIA"!

Wincing I backtracked a bit "Well, yes but that was not the original plan! The ring bearer decided that it would be the best choice after we failed to reach our goal on our first path".

"Still, the Mines of Moria! You must know a thousand ways to reach Lorien and yet you decided to follow the decision of a mere hobbit that has never so much as seen the outside of his Shire"!

"Well, yes".

YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED"!

"You could have been killed," With that I watched as my _ada_, the strongest elf that I had ever known, break down before me.

Walking forward I gently took his hands in mine. "But I wasn't _ada_; I am fine, nothing but a few scratches".

I was shocked when _ada_ let out an extremely undignified snort of disbelief at my statement. "Yea and I am Mithrandir"

"Seriously I am not that bad! Does everybody seem to think that I am incapable of returning home unharmed"!

"_Ion nin_, name just three times in which you have returned to me from an adventure unscathed"!

"Um, well…."

"My point exactly"! At this my father let a huge grin grace his fair features and opened up his arms.

"Good to have you back _ion nin_, welcome home"!

Not caring that almost all of Mirkwood was watching at this point I threw myself into my ada_'s_ arms and hugged him tight, never wanting to let him go again.

It was a few minutes before my _ada_ loosed his grip at all and another few before I was able to step out of his embrace.

"Now where are these friends of yours, I had received news that you were accompanied by the remainder of this blasted fellowship"?

It was Arveldir who had the answer to this, "They lagged somewhat behind my lord and they shall be here shortly".

"Understandable, they do have a dwarf in there company. Well my son perhaps you would consider changing your attire before they arrive. You look as though you are an elf from Lorien, not the prince of Mirkwood"!

"Of course _ada_ I shall be back shortly".

"Oh and Legolas", Turing around I saw my father smirking evilly, "Wear your circlet"!

I cringed of all the things; he just had to choose the circlet! "Yes _ada_". I was not looking forward to this.

_**Elvish translations:**_

_Ada: Father_

_Ion nin: My son_

_Mellon: Friend_

**A/N: I would like to give a huge thank-you to those of you who have reviewed and are following this story! I hope that everyone is still enjoying this story! I hope to have the next chapter posted within the next week! Please review! **


	3. Aragon faces the wrath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters. All rights belong to the wonderful and amazing J.R. R Tolkien!**

**Chapter 3:**

**(Estel/Aragon POV)**

For our own sake we rode up to the palace much slower than our elven friend, choosing to travel the longest and slowest route possible.

I could see that our hobbit companions were quite confused by the anxiety and nerves exerted by both Gimli and I however, they chose to remain quiet for the time being; something that I did not believe Pippen to be capable of.

No extent of staling could delay the inevitable however, and it was not all that long before we reached the palace gates. The gates into Mirkwood stood tall and proud daring enemies to try and enter.

Riding up with the remainder of the patrol that had discovered our company, we were admitted entrance with no delay much to my dismay.

Following the elves we traveled to the palace stables where or horses were taken to be cooled down and fed.

Leaving the stables we were met with the joyous bright faces of Arveldir and Beleguron. "Ah my friends it would seem as though you have finally arrived! Come, the king requests your presence immediately".

Based on the spring in the fair elves' steps they were enjoying our discomfort and misfortune a bit too much for my liking.

"Tell me how does Legolas fair"? I inquired softly.

"Aye you and I both know that the king can never stay angry at the elfling for long, I imagine that he has already been forgiven. You on the other hand, well let's just say I hope the people of Gondor are not too attached to their new king"!

Cringing, I nearly ran into Beleguron's back as we stopped abruptly outside the majestic and grand doors to the throne room.

"Wait, here the king shall see you shortly".

With that the two elves disappeared into the throne room leaving us alone with our thoughts.

At long last the hobbits undying curiosity broke free and Pippin started to bombard me with questions. "Strider, what is going on? Why are you so nervous? Where did Legolas go? Why is Gimli over there pacing looking more terrified then when we faced an army of orcs at the Black Gates"?!

"Patience my dear friend, Legolas merely went up to his quarters momentarily he shall be joining us all again shortly and Gimli, well, he just really cannot wait to meet the king"!

Judging by the murderous glare Gimli was throwing my way I would be hearing about this in the near future.

I could see that my response was not sufficient to cease the young hobbits curiosity however, I was saved from any farther questioning by Arveldir's arrival.

His next words found me wishing that I could spend all day subjected to Pippin's questioning, "Estel, the king will see you now".

"I have got this! I am Aragon, king of Gondor, Estel, foster son of Lord Elrond, Strider, member of the fellowship I can do this"! I just kept repeating this over and over in my head as I walked in to the grand room before me. These thoughts quickly changed to "Nope don't got this" as soon as I laid eyes upon the proud elven king.

"My king", I spoke bowing down low.

"Rise Estel Elrondion, I wish to look at you as you explain to me just why my son joined such a quest".

The even tone in which he spoke sent chills racing down my spine "Well, well you see...…",

"Yes go on",

"The thing is…."

"Funny your brothers seemed to have the same lack of words when confronted with the same question. I ask again, what exactly was going through your head when you allowed mu danger and accident prone son to join the fellowship of a ring of great evil and travel through middle earth to none other than Mordor"!

The king spoke with an unsettling calmness which found me wishing that he was yelling instead, "Well….."

"Also, not only does any trip with the two of you almost certainly guaranty injury, it has also come to my attention that to reach the golden woods of Lorien you traveled through the DWARVEN MINES OF MORIA"!

"Please my king; with all due respect, this is Legolas we are talking about. He is the most obstinate, bull headed, determined elf that I have had the pleasure of knowing, and we both know that once he sets his mind to something there is no chance at stopping him, and quite honestly I do not believe that we should. He is not an elfling, and he is one of the best archers to have ever walked middle earth. His skills were greatly valued by the fellowship; without your son who knows if we could have ever accomplished all that we have".

Finishing my little speech I anxiously held my breath in anticipation for Thranduil's less than pleasant reaction.

I was shocked however, when instead of yelling and demanding for my execution he merely sighed, shoulders dropping. Before me no longer stood a furious king but a father who was terrified that he would lose his son, his precious elfling.

"Yes, I suppose that you are correct and that deep down I knew that to, however, that does not mean that I have yet to accept it. Honestly how is it that the two of always seem to find yourself in some form of trouble, it really is quite remarkable"!

"Really we are not that bad…"

Here Thranduil threw me an extremely disbelieving look. "I shall ask you the same question I asked Legolas. Name just three times that the two of you have gone out on an adventure, scout, trip etc. in which the both of you have returned without being injured in any way shape or form.

"Well, there was that one scout around the Mirkwood border about 50 years ago".

"In which the two of you ran into a band of orcs and received multiple injuries, including but not limited to, broken ribs, lacerations, and head wounds".

"Okay, so maybe not that time, but there was that one time..., well…."

Across the room Thranduil raised one eyebrow mockingly.

"Well, I am sure that it has happened numerous times! I just merely cannot think of any instances off the top of my head"!

"Funny, Legolas could not either".

"Yes, well it has been a long journey and we are both quite tired, you see".

"Oh yes I am sure that is it"! Thranduil spoke with extreme sarcasm.

All mirth disappeared from his face moments later and once more he was very serious.

"Estel you must understand, I love my son with all of my being, he is what I live for. Ever since his nana, my wife, passed on to the Halls of Mandos he is what has kept me here, kept me alive. He is my hope, my salvation and I do not know what I would ever do without him".

"Yes, my king, however, you have to accept that Legolas is his own grown being, no longer an elfling, and it is not up to you or I to control his actions, or we may both lose him. He is a dear friend to me and you must believe that I would do everything in my power to keep him from any harm".

"My mind knows that you speak the truth but my heart refuses to accept it. For now your word shall have to do. You have proven yourself a true valuable friend to Legolas time and time again, and I thank you for that".

"Thank you my king, Legolas is like a brother to me and I would gladly give my life to protect his".

"You are a good, loyal friend Estel".

"Now what do you have to say about this dwarf my son has seemingly befriended…."?!

At this a sly grin slid around my face, now this part was going to be fun!

**A/N: Well Estel has made it through in one piece! Up next to face the father is Gimli! Thank you all for reading and please review! Your criticism is greatly appreciated so that I can improve my writing. Next chapter should be up soon; have a great weekend everyone!**


	4. Gimli's chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the Lord of the Ring's characters. **

**Chapter 4**

**(Gimli POV)**

Whatever could possibly be taking Aragon so long!

Darn that blasted elf for bring us into this ghastly situation in the first place! Everywhere that I turn I see elves, elves, and then even more elves!

I am trapped here with only a terrifying, horrendous, dreadful meeting with King Thranduil of Mirkwood to look forward to, this being the very same man to imprison my father so many years ago.

Oh the stories I have heard of the atrocious acts committed here in Mirkwood by there horrid king as told by the other imprisoned dwarfs who by their account, barely escaped with their lives.

Now truthfully I never really believed these tales to be completely true but I also never wished to be at risk for finding out for myself!

Curse that pointy eared princeling for making me become friends with him!

No good ever comes from being friends with an elf as my father would tell me, but did I listen no, and now here I am facing the consequences for my actions.

A gentle but persistent pull on my armor snapped me out of my anxious thoughts. Looking down I saw it to be the young hobbit Pippen.

"Master Gimli, I was wondering sir, why have you and Strider been so worried? Every since we have neared this realm you both have seemed terrified! I mean I really do not see a given reason, this place is beautiful and everyone seems quite nice, besides this is our friends Legolas's home! Yet you look as though you are about to faint and you are wearing a hole in the magnificent rug beneath us from all of your pacing back and forth".

Aye this hobbit is too curious and observant for his own good, though truthfully I am very impressed that he had managed to stay quiet for so long! I do not believe it to be in Pippen's nature to hold back any questions or comments that come to his mind.

"My friend, do not let the beauty of this place sooth you into a sense of calm and safety, for looks can be very deceiving, especially where the elves are concerned".

"Funny for I was under the impression that it is the dwarves who are known for trickery and deceit".

Turning around slowly I was met with the face of one of the elves who I believe to be called Beleguron.

You have got to be kidding me. How is it that every single time I seem to say something against these accursed elves in there realm they seem to be there to hear it and ready with a quick witty response.

First in the halls of Rivendell by the Lord Elrond's pesky twin sons then in the woods of Lorien with that snotty caption and now here!

It would seem that this happens in every elven realm that I travel to. Man I really just have got to stop doing that all together!

Problem solved!

Before I could even think of an appropriate comeback to knock this elf down a few pegs the golden doors before us swung open. Out sauntered Ariern, and I was doused with a new kind of fear.

"Gimli, the king will see you now" Oh how I wanted to just wipe the smirk right off that elf's fair face, but I was sadly given no such opportunity.

Walking through those doors I felt as though I was walking once more through the Black Gates of Mordor. Really this is ridicules a dwarf, a one of the great and the proud, trembling in fear at the prospect of meeting an elf! Oh the shame….

I shuddered involuntarily as the large doors sealed shut trapping me to my fate inside.

It was dark inside, that is what first drew my attention. The curtains were drawn and no outside light flittered through. In other words no one from the outside could see in.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness within the room my ears picked up on certain sound I knew all too well.

The sound of one sharpening a sword.

It took all of my self-control not to bolt out of there like a prisoner escaping from Mordor, but I refused to give this elf the satisfaction. So with great trepidation I ventured further in to the chamber.

"Well, well, well, whatever do we have here? A dwarf so far from home in an elven stronghold none the less. Even better a son of Gloin, oh how I remember him and his little party".

I nearly passed out from shock as the fair voice resounded around the open room but I could not for the life of me pinpoint where it was coming from.

Traveling farther into the room I was vaguely able to make out the distinct shape of an arm chair seated at the far end of the hall.

"A dwarf, gallivanting around with my son, corrupting his mind, whatever shall I do"?

"Please my lord, my king, I mean no harm, Legolas, he, we, I mean, well, you see". How shameful, a member of the greatest race, a proud dwarf, reduced to a stuttering, groveling fool before the very king who had my father and kind imprisoned in his vile dungeons.

I took an unconscious step back as the chair swung around and I was met with the face of none other than King Thranduil himself. I could feel all color fade rapidly from my face as I saw just what he was holding in his fine hands.

A sword, a very large sward I might add, one that would be just right for punishing a poor helpless dwarf as myself.

"Why is it that all seem to be reduced to stuttering, wordless fools before me I must ask. First the twins, then Estel and now you, my, my I must have a greater effect on you all then I realized"!

"No matter know down to business. I must inquire what hidden motive a dwarf such as yourself has to go to all the trouble of tricking an elf into believing you're a friend. Money, revenge, tell me master dwarf what is it".

How dare this elf speak to me in such a manner! If anything Legolas is at fault for our unlikely friendship! Really, it is not my problem that the elf is so darn likeable. Gathering back my courage I faced the king voice full of indignation.

"EXCUSE ME. HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT I WOULD DO SUCH A THING! THERE IS NOTHING IN ALL MIDDLE EARTH THAT I WOULD WANT SO BAD AS TO SUBJECT MYSELF TO THE FATE OF BEING IN THE PRESENCE OF AN ELF! A MIRKWOOD ELF AT THAT! IF I HAD HAD IT MY WAY LEGOLAS WOULD HAVE NEVER EVEN BEEN ON THE QUEST TO BEGIN WITH! REALLY I AM NOT TO BLAME THAT, THAT ELF IS SO EASILY LIKEABLE! IF ANYTHING THAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU SHOULD HAVE RAISED A LESS KIND ACCEPTING ELFLING"!

Taking a much needed breath I realized just who I was yelling at and just what he was holding.

"I am sorry, my lord I meant no disrespect, really, umm, yes it is all my fault, I uh".

Holding up his hand I stopped my poor attempt to fix my words at once. "Peace master Gimli", with some relief I saw that a smile flitted across his features, though really that could mean so many bad things for me.

"I see that you speak the truth. To true is it that my dear elfling does seem to befriend all in sight. I swear he could make an orc his friend if he truly was insane enough to do so. Even the trees bend at his will". "And I suppose that you were the first and only being to attempt to persuade dear Legolas away from that fools journey for which I am oh so grateful. Besides just seeing how you tremble before me it is no wonder that you were unable to stop him, so I guess that I cannot really hold that against you either. It is not your fault you are so weak willed".

Oh how I wished to show him just how weak willed I was, give me my ax, and said elf would not be quite so cocky!

"I reckon that I am a bit overprotective of Legolas".

"A bit"? I scoffed

Blatantly ignoring my little comment he continued on, "He always has been a troublemaker, as an elfling I swear it was his ambition to scare me to an early grave. Being captured by orcs, spider, bandits, all in a days work for Legolas".

Gosh and my father thought that I was bad.

"My son is my life; he is what I live for. Valar only help me if something was to happen to him. You must understand Gimli; I would do anything to protect my elfling, anything".

"Aye and me to sire; that elf has by some incredible feat won me over. I would do all in my power to keep him from harm".

"You may leave, return to your friends, do enjoy your time in Mirkwood I think that you will find that elves can be rather gracious hosts"!

Nearly tripping over my over feet in my hast to escape this grim room I was brought to a halt mere feet from the door of my salvation.

"Oh and Gimli keep in mind that if you ever do anything to hurt my son I am coming after you personally and I will not stop not once until I have found you and punished you to the appropriate measures. Have a good day".

A shudder ran down my spine and this point I gave not care for my dignity and bolted out of there as fast as dwarvenly possible.

One thing is for sure I was NEVER facing that Father's Wrath ever again!

**A/N: And there you have it Chapter 4! I am sorry that it took so long! I was really struggling with writing Gimli's POV. I hope that you all enjoyed! Thank you so much to everybody who have either followed, favorited, or reviewed this story! I cannot tell you how much that means to me. Please I am having some trouble thinking of what I want to write for the next chapter. Any ideas would be very much appreciated! Thank-you!**


	5. Mithrandir's Turn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Ring's or any of the characters belonging to the Lord of the Ring's series. **

**Please Read and Review! Thanks for reading! **

**Mithrandir's Turn - Chapter 5**

I rod with hast through the dense, proud forest surrounding me.

Beneath me Shadowfax whinnied lovingly as the rush of the wind whipped through her mane. On her flack I had secured my travel sack in which resided a simple note that bore the cause of my journey.

_Dear Mithrandir, _

_I wish to inform you that the fellowship is making the trek to my dear home land, Mirkwood. I had hoped to invite you first hand to attend this humble gathering for the fellowship is not complete without your presence. Please I hope that I shall have the pleasure of seeing you in the very near future. _

_Most Sincerely,_

_Legolas_

Oh beloved Legolas, I had known that elf since he was only a mere few summers old.

He always could brighten a dark room and bring together any gathering. As much as this elf brings joy to me I very nearly could not bring myself to make this journey for it is his father whom I fear.

In all of my many years abroad Middle Earth rarely have I seen a bond as strong as the one that binds dear Legolas and Thranduil.

Never have I envied a soul who has faced the wrath of the king were his son is involved, but now I have come to fear that I might come be one of these unfortunate souls.

I have seen much and lived many years, however, even I shudder at the thought of facing Thranduil after bringing his dear elfling on such a dangerous quest.

However as much as I wished to, I could hardly decline young Legolas's invitation, for I could not bear me to be the sole cause of his disappointment for no real good reason.

Together, Shadow-Fox and I traveled swiftly and efficiently, within moments the daunting gates of Mirkwood rose up into view.

Slowing down, we approached the gates at a steady even trot.

Well known was I throughout Mirkwood, as I have visited many times in the past; so it came to me as no great surprise when the gates swung open as I approached with no declaration of business needed.

Riding through I dismounted my dear horse and was instantaneously surrounded by elves. Shadowfax was led away, much to my dismay, to join all of the other horses in the meadow; meanwhile I was escorted up to the grand palace before me.

Beleaguer , a strong, close friend to Legolas, met me at the door. I had known this young elf since he was but a little elfling running around causing mischief with Legolas and Arveldir close by his side.

He leaned gracefully against the huge marble door with a smirk plastered upon his face. "Ah, Mithrandir, it has been too long".

"Aye, that it has, that it has. Tell me Beleaguer how does your family fare, are all well"?

"Yes, yes; we have been immensely lucky throughout these dark days. The same cannot be said for many others loved ones, including Arveldir's".

His cheerful face turned solemn, no doubt remembering the friends whom he had lost.

"But let us not dwell on the terrible past. Come, you are being expected".

Many fond memories struck me as I walked through the stunning halls. Almost all involving a young, innocent Legolas running through these very halls, his friends not far behind, without a care or fear in the world, no troubled thoughts about a ring or war.

Those were the days.

So lost was I in my thoughts that I had not noticed where exactly we had traveled until Beleaguer came to a sudden halt before me.

Taking in my immediate surroundings I noticed with dismay that I stood in the entry way to none other than Thranduil's private office.

With a smirk plastered upon his face Beleaguer held open the door imposing wooden door motioning for me to enter "The king will see you now".

As hard as it may be to believe I, Mithrandir, felt a shudder run down my spine at the prospect of facing my old friend.

I had led his son into unthinkable danger, this was sure to not be the most pleasant of reunions.

Entering the room I found myself face to face with a very unhappy Thranduil. Nodding his head stiffly in greeting he spoke with a chill in his voice "Mithrandir".

Getting the feeling that I should probably keep my mouth shut at this moment I simply nodded back in greeting waiting for him to continue.

"I hear that congratulations are in order as you are no longer Gandalf the Grey but Gandalf the White".

"Yes, sire that is correct" I really wonder where this is going.

"Quite an impressive accomplishment, one would need to be quite wise to gain such an honor as this, which confuses me to no end".

"And why is this"?

"Well one would think that such a wizard would know better than TO SEND MY SON, WHO IS BARLEY 2000 YEARS OF AGE, A CHILD STILL, OFF TO THE DEPTHS OF MORDOR ON A FOOL'S QUEST".

Wincing I stood back and waited for him to run out of steam, a substance which I could almost see spewing out of his ears.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! ? AND NOW I HEAR THAT NOT ONLY HAVE YOU PUT HIM IN UNTHINKABLE DANGER BUT THAT YOU ALSO LED THIS FELLOWSHIP THROUGH NONE OTHER THEN MORIA! SURELY YOU KNOW ALL OF THE OTHER WAYS TO REACH LORIEN FOR YOU HAVE TRAVELED THEM MANY TIMES".

I could see that he was quickly losing momentum, the anger in his voice turning to confusion and pain.

It hurt me deeply to see the look of betrayal fill my friends face. One could hardly blame him for his anger. The one who he held most dear had been placed in a seemingly hopeless situation with the odds set firmly against him.

I can only imagine the fear and anguish that my friend has been through.

Walking over to where he stood I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder knowing in my heart that the worst was over. He had let out the anger suffocating him for so long and now all that remained was a father worried for his precious son.

"My dear friend, I have known you for many millennia and I greatly value our time together. Surly you know that I would never willing jeopardizes our relationship unless there was no other option. I love that elfling of yours as though he is my own flesh and blood. I have seen him grow up into the strong elf in which he is today. It pains to think of anything happening to him that would deprive Middle Earth of such an extraordinary elf. However, your son is also a magnificent archer and his skills were greatly needed in order for our journey to succeed. Please understand that if there was any way to have kept him away I would have done so! But truly, it is not in Legolas's nature to stay away from the action"!

I could see that my words had the desired effect on Thranduil. His grey eyes filled with a sorrowful acceptance and his stance fell slightly.

"Your words strike my very soul. I need not tell you that Legolas is who I love; for he is what keeps the light in my eyes and the spring in my step. I know, old friend that you would never intentionally cause Legolas any harm, but you must understand how I feel, what I went through. Every waking moment I spent in constant fear, fear that my son was lying dead somewhere on a battlefield never to see his bright smile ever again, or worse that he lay motionless in a cold hard dungeon filled with pain and anguish as he faced a fate worse than death. I have not had a well nights rest since he joined that accursed fellowship, for my dreams are filled with horrific nightmares involving my son, in which I will spare you the gruesome details. To think that I would never hear his jubilant laugh, or see him run through the woods with unrequited joy ever again, well, that is a thought in which I cannot bear to think".

Tears filled my treasured friend's eyes, shocking me to no end, for Thranduil was not one who openly showed emotion of this sort.

"I will not pretend that I know what you went through or the internal horrors that you daily faced, but your son, Legolas, is here now, home, safe. Shocking as it is, I don't believe he even received anything more than a few minor scratches! A first for him I must say".

Here I rewarded with the ghost of a smile. "Yes, I suppose that you are right. I ought to be focusing on the present and the gift that Valar has bestowed upon me by returning Legolas safely to me instead of wasting time dwelling on the negatives of the past".

"Aye that's the spirit! Come now let us go and find this troublesome elfling of yours and his newly acquired friends now shall we"!

"Let us! Besides, one must keep a close eye on that dwarven fellow Gimli; though I must say, I do believe that I may have scared him into locking the door to his chambers and never coming out! Oh that was great fun"!

"You are ruthless, my friend! I must say though, that sounds like it was a sight in which I would have loved to have seen personally"!

"Yes, yes, it was quite amusing"!

Together we walked out of the office and through the intricately decorated halls of the Mirkwood palace, calmly ignoring the blatant stares of curiosity from the elves as we went.

We walked in a comfortable silence; neither one saying a word.

As we drew nearer to the dining halls one could hear the exuberant laughter and jolly sounds of the fellowship, no doubt enjoying their taste of elven hospitality and cooking.

I was stopped, just as I placed my hand upon the wooden door before me by a gently hand resting atop my shoulder.

"Mithrandir, I may have forgiven you momentarily but please do not think that you are yet out of the woods, we still have your questionable chooses of travel routes to discuss".

With that Thranduil stepped forward into the hall swinging open the door.

I stood there, mouth slightly agape for several seconds, slightly frightened, before I shook myself out of my revere and followed the king into the merry atmosphere of the dining hall.

I could only hope that dear Thranduil would not be following through on the threat for that conversation any time soon , for if there is one thing in which I know without a doubt it is that I never wish to face the full extent of that father's wrath ever in my existence.

**A/N: Well there you have it Mithrandir and faced and survived our dear father's concern. I hope that everybody enjoyed and I would like to thank everybody that has taken the time to either review, favorite, or follow this story, it really mean so much to me. Critique is greatly appreciated so that I may improve my writing in the future. Thanks for reading!**


	6. The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any characters belonging to the Lord of the Rings. **

**Chapter 6**

**(Legolas POV)**

Why, oh why, did I have to tell Ada that I would wear this accursed circlet!

I truly hate this thing with a burning passion. Delicate silver, it intricately wraps around my head screaming out that I am royalty.

I have never liked to advertise my position, finding that it becomes harder to know who wants your power, your wealth, and who is truly friend.

Often as an elfling I would wander out into the villages in plain dress and an invented identity; there I would spend the day running and laughing with all the other elflings my age without a care in the world.

Soon though, as my face became better known, it became impossible to do such a thing. Oh how I missed those days of ignorance and nativity.

A firm knocking at the door snapped me out of the memories of my past and returned me to reality. "Come in".

There stood one of the few I am able to without a doubt in my mind call friend, Arveldir. Letting out a low whistle he admired my circlet incredulously.

"Well will you look at this! Our dear prince actually looks just like that, a prince"!

"Yes, well as much as I positively despise this attire, I must do what I can to keep on Ada's good side".

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic! We all know that the king could not stay mad at his precious elfling for long"!

"Not true"!

"Really…? Name two measly times in which he has stayed upset longer then a fore-night".

"Well, um, let me think, well, there was that one time….um...".

"My point exactly"!

"Well it is not as though you have not benefited greatly from my father's lenience as well! Many times have we gotten in mischief together and walked away with nothing but a gentle scolding"!

"So true, my friend! So true! You, Belegeaur, and I were the envy of all the other elflings running about"!

Together we laughed at the memories of the good old days and my mood was considerably lightened. "Tell me Arveldir, how do my guests fare"?

"Well, my lord the hobbits are some of the jolliest folk I have come to know! They simply adore the palace and our fascinated by us elves! Especially, oh what was his name…., oh yes Pippin"!

"Aye, that does not shock me in the slightest! But tell me how are Gimli and Aragon? They seemed rather pale when we parted"?

A sly grin slide across my friends face. "Well, they were in one piece the last time I saw them, which incedencly was to lead them each into the throne room for a…..meeting, with you dear father".

"FOR A WHAT"!?

"Do not fear my friend they were still all in one piece the last I heard, a little shaken up sure, but fine all the same. I must say the rumors of the look on the dwarfs face as he ran out are the most amusing"!

"Oh poor Gimli, I am sure that he had absolutely no idea what he was walking into! Come we better go and see that they are all still alive and walking"!

Stepping out into the familiar hall, we began our journey down to the dining halls where Arvleder had informed me my friends resided.

We were greeted with many not so discreet stares of the nearby elves as soon as we walked in as they blatantly stared at my less than desirable attire.

Grabbing my friend around the arm I pulled him into a nearby passage used by the serving staff.

"Hey! Whatever are you doing"!

"Saving what little dignity I have remaining. Come, we can make it to the dining hall from here with minimal attention".

Arveldir let a most undignified pout crossed his face, "Awww, no fair I was quite enjoying walking out in the open! Come on, don't you want the elves to see there darling prince in his proper attire"!

Laughing I continued on walking "Come on now you are not fooling me in the slightest, you merely want to get in your daily entertainment at my expense"!

"Maybe…."

"You have not changed a bit my friend! Come on let us not leave my guests alone to face my darling father any longer. Let us just hope that he has not had the opportunity to scare them away for life yet"!

After a few minutes later we were emerging out into the entryway into the dining halls. One could hear the merry joyous laughter ringing from the room. "Well my friend it would seem from the sound of things that your father has yet to scare everyone off to an early grave"!

Grinning widely I stepped forward and swung open the door only to be greeted by the most wonderful sight!

There inside were my dear friends from the fellowship; laughing and dancing, with Gimli drinking, Pippin and Merry eating, and all of them just having a merry old-time.

But what warmed my heart was the sight of my father and childhood friend Beleaguer laughing and conversing along with them! There smiles were indeed genuine as they talked and ate. Whoever would have thought!

"Quite a sight is it not"!

I was so caught up in the moment that I had failed to hear somebody approach me from behind.

Whipping around I was greeted with the friendly face of none other than Mithrandir! "Mithrandir, you made it"! I exclaimed with joy!

"Of course my fair friend, I would not have missed this jolly gathering for all of Middle Earth! Well maybe except for guaranty that I would never need to face your lovely father. But alas I knew that I could not avoid such a confrontation forever so I decided to test my luck on this fine occasion"!

I let out an exasperated, slightly embarrassed, groan, "Really, he has gotten to you too! I am so, so very sorry for my father's behavior Mithrandir; I hope that you will come to forget this and that you will please still come to visit in the future".

"Fear not young one, it takes more than that to scare me away! Your father and I have come to an understanding, and alas one can hardly blame him for his anger".

"Still, he had no business confronting, most likely scaring, my loyal friends like this".

By this point the cheerful hobbits had come to notice my presence and came bouncing over.

"Legolas, Legolas, this place is so amazing, everyone is so nice and the food, wow the food, it is so amazing! I am on my fifth one of these delicious fruit pastry pie thingies"!

I swear these hobbits are like bottomless holes were food is concerned! Merely one of said pies could satisfy three to five elves!

"Legolas whatever are you wearing! You look so very royal"!

"Yes, well I am afraid that this is the proper dress for a prince of Mirkwood as much as I despise it".

"Why ever so? You look so nice"! I was given no chance to respond however, as the hobbit bounced away as quickly as they came clearly not caring for an answer, most likely in a quest to find even more food!

They however, had alerted both my presence along with Arveldir's to the rest of the room.

All but skipping over Beleaguer through an arm around each of our shoulders and pulled us farther into the mist of people, "Aye my friends! Let me tell you these folks sure know how to have a good time! They are most amusing to watch, especially the dwarf, honestly how much can one creature wish to drink! And my, my Leggie whatever are you wearing! You almost look like a prince"!

Throwing back my head I let out a laugh, oh how I have missed my friends here in Mirkwood!

Together we laughed, talked, and swapped numerous stores of our adventures over the time in which I had been away, feeling more carefree then any of us had in years.

I was startled for the second time this evening by a light tap upon my shoulder. Turning I saw it to be none other than Estel. "If you don't mind my friends I am going to steal our friend Legolas here for a few moments, we have some unfinished business which need to be addressed".

As soon as we were alone Estel gave me a sharp hit over the head. "Hey! What was that for"!

"That is for leaving Gimli and me alone to face the horrifying wrath of your dear father"!

"Oh yeah about that…..well you see….please forgive me"!

"Aye never mind this we all know that I would not be able to stay cross with you for long, so why waste time pretending, besides, it looks as though you have received suitable punishment already" he stated pointedly looking at my circlet. "I never thought I would see the day in which Legolas Thranduilion wore his circlet without a grand cause".

"Oh trust me keeping Ada happy is a grand cause that deserves my utmost attention"!

"Well put and oh so true"!

Together we grinned before bursting out into boisterous laughter. "Come my friend let us join the others"!

And so we spent so the rest of the evening and long into night among friends, laughing and full of lively fun! No body worried about or even mentioned the ring, our quest, or the troubles and heartache that war had left.

The remaining time was spent enjoying one another's company and all that we still had. Looking around at the sight of all my dear friends and family my spirits were lifted, soaring up to the heavens, and for the first time in months my worries dissipated leaving behind a sense of serenity and knowledge that all was well.

**A/N: Wow I cannot believe that this story has come to an end! I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with the story and has read it! Thank you to all who have either reviewed, followed, or favorite this story it means the world to me. Does anybody have any ideas for future stories that I could write? I would love to hear your ideas! Thank you once more to everyone! I hope that you enjoyed!**


End file.
